gearheadbikeworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Computer Dating
Date # 1-Sondra--- We were like two ships that pass in the night . Only problem was the scene resembled the mighty Titanic advancing upon a rather large iceberg.. And the band played on.. I suggested a nice romatic movie, she said yes..and downloaded a movie while I went to grab some popcorn, goobers and raison-ettes.... While making my way through the various tasks required for proper movie watching she had broken out her pot* including the all new 'super duper Cheech and Chong Big-Bamboo Bong' and fired it up , I was taken aback seeing I am HIGHLY allergic to the stuff. *(see asthma attacks and much better ways to perish such as burning in a firey car crash ). Thus the great smoke stack began to bellow and spew it's toxic wave accross the living room (without filing an environmental impact statement). As I returned with the tasty snacks, our lovely Tsunami took over what little rarified atmoshephe remained. Remembering quickly from my lost youth, I recalled 'Smokey The Bears' instructions; “Boys and girls in case of fire, stop -drop- and roll, or grab the nearest fire extinguisher and douse that nasty life threatening love interest that is occupying the couch next to you”! Lucky for me I found that gas mask I fashioned up as a little side project a few years back when they had the big Anthrax Freak Feast.... just in time to cuddle up and watch the flick! Popcorn and root beer in hand , lights camera action! ** ** ( Did I mention that once and a while I like a sappy Tom Hanks- Meg Ryan type dating flick? Or Terminator save the world themed story, (same thing), where the happless soon to be Lovers / Gladiators ,continually missing each other with axe and mallet, by mere seconds in a variety of amusing situations, or the happy smashing of Cyborgs in a platten press, then eventually making contact, resulting in a prolonged scene of passionate mad-love making beneath high thread count sheets,??? Please ref. "Disney Endings" (excluding Bambi and Godzilla meets the Smog Monster in Detroit). My past experience is that when viewing these movies girls are more inclinded to engage in Gladitorial types of behavior.. Little to say this evening was going downhill faster than an early spring avalanche in the Rockies....Here is a little hint guys and gals, if your liberated lovlie's idea of a romantic comedy is Natural Born Killers starring Woody Harlson formerly of 'Cheers' fame, as a crazed killer making his way accross the country on a blood bath murder binge, sparing no person regardless of race, creed , gender, or innocence...and a longtime friend of Willie Nelson and co owner of Hawaii Hemp Farms LLC. I assume you get the picture. Next to me lay Pandor's box, AKA the 'purse / totebag', momogrammed with some Eco-friendlysave the Clock Tower anti-corporation type of logo ....ouch. And what to my bloodshot eyes should appear? Namley numerous bottles of doktari prescibed mood altering Enhancing the Stone MEDS, including but not limited to Lithium -Lithuiania- Lufthansia- lorazapan-pan flutes, and other interesting colorful medications ending with the suffix Pam*. My dearest gentile readers and home pharmacists please note ; drugs, such as Clonazipam, Diazopam, Pam Dawber and Pam cooking spray , they are primarily part of a treatment program for people who have impulse issues, and baking/cooking issues...lithium is a primary componet of the batteries that power my I Pod, and cameras. Note; DARE-Drugs Are Really Exciting Time to visit the hardware store to replace the lock on the front door... hmm... I do need some litium batteries for my Camera.